Garfield's Terrific Tales
by Ellis97
Summary: Everyone's favorite lazy, fat cat, Garfield is here for some amazing adventures as he shows us three fantastic stories including; a day in the life of him and his master, Jon Arbuckle, the arrival of two new members of the household, and a pig that was sent away from his family on the farm.
1. A Day in the Life of a Cat & Cartoonist

**Author's Note:**

 **Now, it's time to start my first Garfield story ever! Get ready for some amazing adventures starring everyone's fat, lazy lasanga loving cat, Garfield and all of his friends including; Jon, Odie, Orson, Roy, and Wade! A brand new take on Jim Davis' wonderful and colorful characters who first came to life back in 1978!**

* * *

Our story opens today at a suburban household where we see a man and a fat, orange cat with black stripes, introduing themselves to the readers.

"Hello there, I'm Jon Arbuckle." Said the man "I'm a cartoonist and this is my cat, Garfield."

"Hello there." The cat said in his thoughts "My name is Garfield. I'm a cat and this is my cartoonist Jon."

"Our only thought is to entertain you readers." Jon said to the readers.

"Feed me." Garfield ordered.

"I'd better get back to work now, Garfield you go play or something." Jon went back to drawing cartoons.

Garfield lept off Jon's desk and walked around the house.

"Now allow me to show you all around the house folks." Garfield said to readers, telepathecally "First is my favorite place, the TV chair."

Garfield jumped onto the chair and curled up.

"See folks?" He continued "This is a cat's throne."

Just then, a mouse ran by the chair.

"A MOUSE!" Jon shouted "Garfield! Get it."

Garfield didn't do anything at all.

"Garfield!" Jon scolded him "You didn't even try!"

"Show me a good mouser and I'll you a cat with bad breath." Garfield rolled his eyes and lept off the chair "You see, there are many marvels to the world of television. They've got so much to watch."

Garfield kicked the TV set a bit and the remote fell off the top of the telly. Garfield picked the remote up with his mouth and jumped back onto the chair.

Garfield used his toe to press a button and the TV flicked on "Such as this."

What Garfield turned on was none other than, The Mickey Mouse Club. The Mousketeers were cheering and singing the show's theme song. Just then, Jon came in and saw Garfield watching.

"Whaddya know?" He looked at the readers "A cat who likes Mickey Mouse."

"Shake it Annette." Garfield looked at the TV.

Finally, the show had ended and Garfield was ready to continue showing us his everyday life.

"And now for the rest of the tour." He said.

"Garfield!" Jon called out "Dinner time!"

"Another thing I enjoy most...meal time." Garfield ran to his food bowl.

He went to the kitchen and saw Jon getting his dinner.

"Oh boy." Garfield thought "I hope it's my favorite food...lasanga."

"Here you are buddy." Jon handed Garfield his bowl. "Cat food."

Garfield looked at the bowl in disgust.

"So much for Lasanga Thursday." He hissed.

Jon walked over to have his own food when Garfield's food bowl (which was still full) hit the back of his head.

Garfield walked out of the house through the doggy door and onto the sidewalk. He saw a girl scout walking by with boxes of cookies.

"Girl scouts love me." He told the viewers "Watch this."

The girl scout walked right in front of the bush and Garfield jumped out and hissed and showed his sharp claws, and the girl scout ran away leaving her cookies behind. The orange cat walked back to the house, all bloated with girl scout cookies.

"Whoa ho-ho!" Garfield sang back to the house "That's how we roll!"

Garfield jumped back into the house. Jon walked over and saw Garfield's new bloated stomach.

"Oh my god Garfield!" He exclaimed "You're all bloated. I don't know what you've been eating, but you are not gonna be fat and bloated."

Jon picked up Garfield and took him to the table. Jon took a plate with a steak and mashed potatoes and gravy on it and put it in front of his seat.

"Garfield, I'm putting you on a diet." Jon handed him a plate with a little cat food on it "Here's your dinner. You're gonna eat lighter."

Garfield then pointed to the behind of the kitchen.

"What?" Jon quickly turned away from his dinner.

Just then, Garfield grabbed the meat and potatoes and gobbled them and the cat food after only one bite.

"Great," Jon remarked "Just great. I've got a cat who's too smart for his own good. Oh well, I guess I can find something to do today."

"Hopefully, he's gonna get a life." Garfield said in his thoughts once again.

Jon went over to the phone and started to dial the phone number for someone.

He spoke into the phone in a deep voice "Hey baby! You know I love you, hows bout a little night out tonight? Yes, it's me Jon Arbuckle. Yes, I'm the cartoonist. Yes, I have a fat lazy orange cat. So, are you available tonight? No? Well how about next week? How about next month? How long are you busy? Okay, how about after the turn of the millennium? Nice talking to you too."

Jon hung up the phone and walked upstairs in hopelessness.

"See folks?" Garfield walked to his bed "This is the day in the life of a cat and his cartoonist. Jon, he's a cartoonist and when he's not doing cartoons, he's trying desperately to look for a date, with sheer hopelessness. As for me, all I do is sleep and eat and watch TV. There must be more to a cat's life than that, but I hope not."

Garfield went into his cat bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **How do you like my take on Garfield? Sounds like a typical day for Garfield and his master, Jon doesn't it? Well, don't think this story is over, we've got two more stories to tell in this story! I hope you like em! Cause I can't resist Garfield and his colorful cast of characters. As long as there is a fat lazy cat, a cyborg cop, an abnormally smart dog and his pet boy, a crazy woodpecker, a group of meddling kids and a dog, and a flying squirrel and moose, I can keep on making stories! Stay tuned for our next chapter!**


	2. The Birth and Loss of a Runt

Our story opens today on Farmer John's farm. Where we see that his sow, Annabelle has given birth to four piglets.

"Hoo wee." said Farmer John "Annabelle you sure have got yourself a doozy of triplets."

Annabelle nodded.

"I'll leave you to feed them." Farmer John left the pigpen "I'm gonna go milk the cows."

As soon as the farmer left, Annabelle went to greet her new children.

"Welcome to the world children." She said.

There were three babies, they were quite big for piglets.

"You boys are quite big for some people who were already born. First, I must name you now." She said to the her babies "Let's see, I'll name you guys."

"What are you going to name us mother?" asked one of the piglets.

"Let's see," She pondered "I'll name you guys Mort, Gort, and Wart."

"I'm Mort." said the first pig.

"I'm Gort." said the second one.

"And I'm Wart." the third one finished.

"Mort, Gort, Wart..." She said "Welcome to your home. It's a farm and you'll love it here."

Just then, something shook underneath Annabelle's stomach. It was another piglet, but it was smaller.

"My, my." She picked up her fourth child "You're a little one aren't you. How could I have missed you? Now I have to name you as well. Let's see I'll call you...Orson. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do." the fourth piglet nodded.

"Welcome to the world Orson." She happily said.

"Thanks mom." said Orson. "But one question though."

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"What's a world?" Orson asked.

"A world is the place we all live in." Annabelle explained "We all live together in one big happy family and a diverse background. Everyone's different, but we are all more alike. We just do things in a different way. That's what a world is Orson."

"Mom when do we eat?" asked Orson "I'm hungry. After all, I was just born and I need food."

"Right here Orson." Annabelle pointed to Mort, Gort, and Wart eating under her belly "Join your brothers."

"Got a straw?" Orson asked.

After eating from his mother's stomach, Annabelle set Orson down to talk.

"Orson, you are a runt." She told him.

"What's a runt mom?" Orson asked his mother.

"It means you're very special." She explained.

Orson looked up and saw his giant brothers with scary faces.

"And that must mean I'm short." He gulped.

"Why don't you find someone on the farm to play with Orson?" asked his mother.

"Sure mom." Orson smiled.

Orson tried asking the other animals to play, but nobody wanted to. They were all too big to play with him.

"Hey Orson!" said his brothers "Wanna play runt ball?"

"Sure." Orson smiled.

They started playing runt ball, but it turned out that runt ball was a game that had Orson as the ball.

"Wasn't that fun Orson?" Mort cackled "Wanna play some more?"

"No no no!" Orson said "I think I'll explore the farm more."

Orson went to the cornfield and took out a shuck of corn.

"I wonder if this tastes better than my mother's milk." Orson looked at the corn.

But before he could, his brothers came right to him.

"Hey runt!" Gort grabbed the corn "Gimmie that corn!"

Thinking quick, Orson swept off his feet, grabbed the corn, and dodged his brothers from under the fences.

"There are advantages to being a runt you know." He started to eat the corn.

For the next few weeks, Orson discovered a lot of amazing things on the farm including; the wonders of books and the relaxation of mud wallowing. However, he didn't get along too well with the other animals or his brothers.

"We're you brothers Orson." said Mort "We'd do anything for each other."

"That's true." Orson smiled "We would."

"We'd even eat dirt for each other." Wart chuckled.

"I'm lost in this weird conversation." Orson remarked.

Meanwhile inside the farmer's house, the Farmer and his wife were having an adult conversation.

"We can't keep that runt anymore darling." said his wife "We must get rid of him."

"You're right." said Farmer John "We have to put him down."

The farmer went outside and picked up Orson.

"Sorry runt." said the Farmer "I can't keep you anymore. You have to go."

The Farmer threw Orson into a crate on his tractor.

"What?" He asked when the farmer left "What's going on?"

Just then, Annabelle came to the crate.

"Orson!" She gasped "What's going on?"

"The man says I have to leave mom." Orson explained "He says I gotta go."

"Oh dear." Annabelle gasped.

"I don't know why the farmer wants me to leave." Orson said "What did I ever do to him?"

"Let's just say the farmer couldn't give you the love and care you deserve." Annabelle explained.

"Somehow I get the feeling that mom is hiding something very traumatizing from me." Orson thought.

Yes it's true, she was. You see, when the runt doesn't get fed, the farmer has to either kill it or sell it to another farmer. It's traumatizing indeed readers.

Just then, the farmer got into his truck and started up the car.

"I don't wanna go mom." Orson cried a little "There's no one out there and it'll be sad and lonely."

"Just remember Orson, there are people that care about you and when you care for them, you'll never be alone." Annabelle told Orson.

"I hope so mom." Orson sniffled "Goodbye."

And with that, the truck drove right out of the barnyard and onto the dirt road. Soon, the farm was way out of sight and so was the barnyard in general.

"Off to Famous Dave's for you runt." Farmer John chuckled.

"That cant be good." Orson shivered.

Just then, the Farmer hit a speed bump and the crate that Orson was in flew right into the deep dark forest and broke to smithereens.

"Oh no." Orson gasped "I'm stuck in the deep dark woods. All alone."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no! Orson has been taken from his mother after he was just born and now he's stuck in the deep dark woods on his own and has no idea where he is or what he's gonna do to fend for himself. Looks like Orson's up the creek without a paddle.**


	3. Garfield's New Roomate

Our story opens today at Garfield's house where we see Garfield lying on Jon's lap, who is sitting on his easy chair in front of the TV.

"The All Night Movie Marathon is on TV now Garfield." He stroked his cat "I've got my trusty cat to keep me company, extra butter popcorn to snack on, and some coke to wash it down with. You ready?"

"You bet I am!" Garfield nodded.

Garfield jumped off Jon's lap and came back with the remote control in his mouth and handed it to Jon.

"Thanks Garfield." Jon took the remote "Time to turn it on!"

The TV turned on.

"And now, the All Night Movie Marathon on PawsTV!" the announcer said.

Just then, Garfield and Jon fell asleep right in front of the TV while the movie was still playing.

DING DONG!

Jon and Garfield jumped right out of their chair and instantly woke up.

"It's the doorbell." Jon got off his chair and set Garfield down "I'll go get it."

Jon opened up the door and there was a man about his size with a stache.

"Lyman!" Jon exclaimed.

"Jon!" the man exclaimed back.

"It's great to see you." Jon hugged Lyman "It's been so long."

"Too long." Lyman added.

"Looks like we've got some catching up to do, huh?" Jon asked his friend.

Just then, Garfield walked over to the door and saw Jon and Lyman hugging.

"Either Jon has found a girl with a stache or he's finally found friends." Garfield looked at the two men.

Jon looked down at Garfield and his glaring face.

"Lyman, this is my cat Garfield." Jon picked up Garfield "Say hi Garfield."

"Rrroww." Garfield meowed.

"What a sweet kitty." Lyman petted Garfield "A little portly though."

Garfield hissed at Lyman and tried to show his claws.

"Garfield, Lyman is our guest." Jon put Garfield down "Behave yourself."

Jon and Lyman went down to the table and had a cup of coffee together.

"So Lyman," Jon sipped his coffee "Why did you come over here?"

"There's something I wanna tell you Jon." Lyman put his head down.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

Lyman started sobbing "I'm broke! I'm poor! I've got nowhere to go! Please, take me in! Take me in!"

"Sure Lyman." Jon put a hand on Lyman's shoulder "My home is yours."

"And my sandbox is off limits!" Garfield looked at Lyman and Jon.

"My suitcase is outside, I'll go get it." Lyman went outside.

"Isn't it great Garfield?" Jon looked down at Garfield "We're gonna have a new member of our household."

Garfield just stretched himself. He didn't look amused at all.

"Don't be a grumpy puss Garfield." Jon said "You'll love having Lyman around."

"I guess." Garfield thought.

Lyman came back inside with just a single suitcase.

"Here are my things Jon." Lyman showed his suitcase "So, where do I sleep?"

"Wait, is that all you have?" Jon asked Lyman "Just a single suitcase."

"Not exactly." Lyman said "Here boy!"

Just then, a yellow dog with a big, red tounge came leaping into the house. Garfield was shocked.

"Oh Lawsey, lawsey, lawsey." He shook his head and went into a corner.

After a few minutes, Garfield went out of the corner.

"Come on Garfield," He lied down "Snap out of this funk! So what if a dog moved in? At least you still have your dignity."

Just then, Lyman's dog came bouncing some more across the room.

"Take me now lord!" He looked up at the ceiling.

The dog jumped onto the table to greet Jon, who was with Lyman.

"What's your dog's name?" Jon asked Lyman.

"Odie." He answered.

"Odie." Garfield sighed "A dog named Odie. A ship named Titanic, a car named Edsel..."

As soon as Garfield calmed down, he leaped up to the table where Odie was still skipping until he fell right off the table.

"Over eight billion dogs in this world and I get stuck with the stupidest one ever." Garfield smacked his forehead.

Garfield went pacing throughout the whole living room and then started sulking.

"A stupid dog moved into my house," Garfield lied down.

"Ruff!" Odie barked to Garfield.

"RRRAAARRRRR!" Garfield roared to Odie back.

Odie got scared and ran away.

"How will I ever survive?" Garfield kept walking.

If there's one thing Garfield learned about Odie while he was trying to get used to having him as a fellow pet, it's that he wasn't housebroken.

"Odie!" Lyman pointed to the floor "Look what you did on the floor!"

Lyman rolled up a newspaper and started hitting Odie's butt with it.

"No! No! No! No! No!" He chanted.

"They should've named him, 'Spot'." Garfield looked at Odie's disincline.

After Jon cleaned up the "spot" Odie made on the floor, he and Lyman had a little conversation and coffee.

"Lyman, I think you should housebreak Odie." Jon told his roommate.

"How?" asked Lyman.

"With this." Garfield showed them a baseball bat he was carrying in his mouth.

"Not funny Garfield." Jon told his cat.

"I don't get what's wrong with humans and dogs." Garfield lied down on the floor "We cats are wonderful and majestic creatures. The saying 'nervous as a cat' is an old wives tale."

Just then, Odie came up to Garfield.

"Ruff!" He barked loudly.

Garfield was very shocked and jumped up into the ceiling, luckily he had claws to help him grab onto the ceiling and climb down. Unfortunately, his weight made him fall and land safely on his feet.

"But 'cats always land on their feet' is not." Garfield landed on the ground.

"Well, I think we'd better get ready for bed." Jon said to Lyman "I've got work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'd better get settled into my new house too." said Lyman. "Come on Odie!"

"Ruff!" Odie followed Lyman.

As soon as Jon put on his pajamas, he saw Garfield playing in the bathroom sink.

"Heh heh." He chuckled "Cats love to play with water."

Finally, Garfield picked up something out of the sink.

"Finally." He looked at the thing "I thought I'd never find Jon's favorite watch."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well looks like Garfield has a new roomie and so does Jon! And so ends Garfield's Terrific Tales! But don't worry folks! There are more Garfield stories on the way! Get ready to meet the other characters and find out what happens to Orson when he gets lost in the scary forest! Stay tuned for another story!**


End file.
